BM: Fighting Shadows
by AlyEmi
Summary: Roxa Tsuki, from a very powerful clan of the Cloud Village, has been very sick since her twin brother died and has now been told to kill her favorite cousin! Her clan is even trying to kill her! Naruto based story focuses on OCs more than original peps.


AN- Hello good people of This is the first chapter of my first story to be posted! I don't think there I much to be explained here, except that I think its good. Oh and don't worry, it _is_ a first chapter by the way, so if it seems boring… just wait and see. I think everything in here should be fine. Thanks for reading! Please R&R!

Disclaimer- I do not own NAruto or any characters from Naruto. I do own My Original Ninja Characters though XP.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Poop." -Kyle

All night long Roxa coughed, and could barely sleep. She woke up every 10 minutes, coughing hard, and then falling asleep again. By morning she felt terrible. She couldn't stop coughing and she was so tired. She even had to pull herself up out of bed and drag her feet into the kitchen if she wanted to eat. She opened the fridge to find that she had nothing to eat.

"Great… nothing to eat. What a terrible day. I'm going to regret even getting up." She said looking at the moldy sandwich in the fridge. She grabbed any old clothes from her dresser and made hr way into the bathroom. She changed her clothes and looked at her self in the mirror. She had two very beautiful purple eyes and long blonde hair with bangs on both sides of her face that went down to her chin. She brushed out her hair, washed her face, brushed her face and put on deterrent. She was wearing an ordinary grey slim fit tee shirt that had long fish net sleeves underneath that went all the way down to her hands, and on her shirt she had a blue and darker blue fire printed on it. She wore just an ordinary pair of black crop pants. She looked into the mirror one last time before she left. "It could be worse, just keep telling yourself that." She said looking at herself.

She left her apartment and headed toward the Hokage's building. She tried to get there as fast as she could, but that wasn't very fast at all since she just wasn't feeling up to rushing anywhere. She finally got to her office and knocked on her office door.

"Come in." She heard her say through the door.

She opened the doors and walked in. At first she saw team Gai, all four of them, including Neji, who she had a rivalry with, then I saw her at her desk.

Neji was only Roxa's second cousin by law, but he was her cousin's blood cousin. Roxa and her cousin, Mitsu, were always very close, and since Neji hated Mitsu and Mitsu's family, and even almost got her killed, Roxa just doesn't like Neji.

"Roxa? What is it? I'm a little busy right now." Tsunade said.

Roxa shot Neji a dirty look as she walked past him. "I understand but I need something from you."

Tsunade went into her desk and pulled out a little bottle and handed it to me. "Are you really going all the way out there?" She asked.

Roxa smiled at her and said, "I'm sure you're really busy. I don't want to talk about _that_ right now anyway." She turned to leave and looked at the other four that were there. "Have fun." she said happily knowing they were about to go on a very big mission, then left.

She closed the doors behind her, and then started to cough a lot. _Damn, I had to hold in my cough that entire time. I don't want them to know about me being sick. And I know Tsunade doesn't want me to go out anywhere. _She thought to herself.

She walked out of the Hokage's building and off out of the leaf village to a little spot near the coast, coughing the entire way. She was very far away from the village now, and was at a cliff that overhung the beach and ocean that was covered with tall grass that blew in the wind. At the top of that cliff was a grave. Before she got to the grave, she pulled out the little bottle and drank everything in it. She wanted to puke really badly as she drank it since it tasted so nasty, but didn't. Then she continued to walk over to the grave.

"Kaida Tsuki. Killed in action at 14 years of age." I said reading the grave. "Well, happy birthday, I forgot to get you something… again."

Kaida was Roxa's twin brother, who was killed one year ago while helping Roxa with a mission against her will. Roxa was ordered to capture one Akatsuki spy, but when she got there she found two of them. One of them turned and tried to attack Roxa but Kaida distracted then and got killed in the process.

The wind blew the grass in waves, and it blew Roxa's hair to the side as she just stared at the grave stone. She could hear foot steps approaching her and getting louder, but she didn't bother to look, or rather she just didn't care.

"Who's there?" She said plainly.

"Roxa? Is that you?"

When she heard the voice her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe that it could be the voice she thought she heard so she whipped around to see who it was.

"Kyle!" She yelled as he smiled back at her. "Oh my god! Kyle!" She said running up to him hugging him.

She let go of him and looked up at him. He had layered short-ish messy black hair with blonde highlights randomly placed in his hair. He had light blue eyes that were extremely beautiful.

"You don't look like you changed at all." he said smiling at her.

She laughed a little then said, "You've changed a whole lot though."

He looked up over her shoulder at the top of the hill. "Is that his grave?" he asked.

"Yeah but… how did you find out? I've barely told anyone." She asked him.

"I've got my ways. Oh!" He said going into his bag. "I got you something for your birthday!" he said handing me a half sword.

"Wow! That's so cool!!" She said grabbing it and un-sheathing it.

The blade was made of black metal and had silver dragons etched into both sides of the blade. It also had the Japanese kanji for "Love", "Betrayal", and "Death" etched in near the handle on both sides.

"I got it from the Kazekage himself! As a gift too!" he said.

"Wow! You met the Kazekage? You must have bee all over the place. You're lucky; I've been stuck here being sick for two years." She told him.

"Sick?" He repeated.

"Oh, it's nothing much. Let's go back to the leaf village, we can talk more there. It's not safe to be roaming now a days." She told him.

They both walked back to the leaf village and talked the entire way there about things that have happened over the past two years, which wasn't very ninja like. After the Chunin Exams two years ago, Roxa hasn't seen any of her friends. Roxa was originally from the Cloud Village, but after the Chunin Exams she decided to pretend she was dead so she wouldn't have to go back home, and stayed in the Leaf Village. Her brother Kai even went back with out her, but later came back one year ago. Other then her brother coming back, she hasn't seen or heard from any of her old friends.

They finally got back into the Leaf Village and they both saw team Gai leaving the village. Roxa gave a short wave to the four of them, and then kept on walking.

"I heard you were related to Neji by law. How's that going?" Kyle whispered.

"Oh, it's ok. We don't get along, but I haven't run into him much my entire time living here. It's strange really." She told him still whispering.

They kept walking into the village until a girl got Kyle's attention for only a brief second in which her turned his head to look, then continued to walk. Roxa looked over to see who it was and saw a strange girl with long black hair and blood red eyes flirting with local men from the village. Her eyes looked really strange though, like they weren't really hers. She also had a giant scythe on her back. While not paying attention to where she was going she walked right into Kyle when he stopped.

"Hey! Watch it! You almost got my new shoes dirty." he barked.

"Sorry!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey Roxa. I've got an idea. Why don't I throw a party for you tonight? Considering it's your birthday and all." Kyle said.

"No way! I hate parties. And besides, some of my good friends aren't even here, they're out on missions." She told him.

"Poop. Come on, it'll be fun. Don't you want to eat to your little heart's content?" he asked.

"I don't know" She said scratching her head. "But my friends…"

"I'm not your friend?" he asked.

"Yea you are, but if I went out to dinner with just you it'd look like a date…" she told him looking away.

"And the problem is…?" he asked.

"I don't want everyone coming up to me asking me about you and being like 'aw you have such a cute boyfriend!' it's annoying." She told him.

"I thought you said your friends were out on missions." he pointed out.

"They are!" She told him. He just laughed at her.

"Ok, fine. We can have a party, but you have to wait until all my friends come back. Got it?" she said to him.

"Yay!" He squeaked.


End file.
